create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy the Ringtail Cat
Ivy ( born January, 1,1995, age 18) is a short-tempered ringtail cat and the TRUE final boss of war of the planets. She is also the queen of the hexwings, as shown on wings of fire fanon. Her husband is knuckles the echidna, and her children being half ringtail cat half echidna, which are from youngest to oldest, Chuckles, Buckles and Cluckles. Character Development Ever since I was in 3rd grade back in 2013, I wanted to come up with a character similar to try the Tasmanian tiger and sonic the hedgehog. That was when I came up with Ivy. I first thought of her as an orange ringtail cat with orange eyes and the top of her tail white. She even had two strands of hair sticking out of two sides of her tail. Then in 2014, I made her have silvery gray fur and color changing fur. I then made her a hero, but then starting 2016 and a dedication to my friend phoebe who is being homeschooled, she is now a villain since my friend HATES Ivy for cheating on other men, bullying shadow and rejecting mewtwo. Biography Ivy was born in a rainforest, but when the hunters decided to burn it down, Ivy and her family decided to move to a place emo (ivy's father) found called ringtail city. They decided to get jobs there, but Ivy was abused brutally by emo, her father who suffers from a disorder that restricts his thoughts with that of a furry (I'm sorry). Ivy also suffered from impulsive disorder, which makes her do harmful things to herself and others. She even suffered from anger issues, messed up mood swings, ADHD and also she had gotten IED all because of her father. She even earned a few bruises, band-AIDS, scars and scratches from her father as well. When she finally ran away and vowed never to come back, she met with a red echidna named knuckles, who was guarding the master emerald. Ivy first set her gaze on him and said he was lonely. Knuckles agreed and fell in love with her quickly. But then when emo found out about this and said that echidnas were their enemies, he found Ivy, broke them up and threatened to kill knuckles if he ever saw him again with ivy. Ivy was then sent to her room and was told never to get out. But then she snuck out of the window and found knuckles again. She agreed in a marriage with him, but emo found them and did something no father has ever done before. He attacked Ivy, punched knuckles and banished him into another dimension. Then emo was arested for child abuse and attempted murder by his neighbors, commisioner sneak and officer Ian. Ivy was alone and she walked into the kitchen to grab a knife and end her life. But then she noticed she wore a violet amulet that were the voices in her head. Then she ran into her room and freaked out everywhere. She siezured out, panicked and threw herself onto the wall a million times. She even tried to take it off, but it strapped so tight on her neck that she almost chocked to death and died. But then, when she woke up from her slumber, she became cruel and evil. She then ran away agpain, went into the dimension to where knuckles was banished to and released him. She begged to marry him and he agreed. Then they had 3 children named fr oldest to youngest, Cluckles, Buckles and chuckles. Ivy wanted to name them something else, but knuckles wanted to name them like how he was named. Then Ivy used her bandana (that's where the amulet was) to create a strong species that would do things just to spite all the abuse Ivy had in her life. She then named them hexwings and they were created using robotic body parts. Then Ivy was recruited as an assassin, bounty huntress, hitman and creepypasta hunter. But then a reign of terror had happened down on ringtail city. She went to the rescue, but the creepypastas were trying to help the city. Ivy refuses to accept any wrongdoings and killed every single one of them using her tranquilizer darts, but the leader which was Jeff was left. All the other famous creepypastas were scared half to death by Ivy, but jeff kept his dreams up. He was stabbed by Ivy, but she fell into a pit of darkness. This marked the end of Ivy until knuckles fell into deep depression and decided to use the fox machine to resurrect Ivy. But apparently, he didn't use any precautions at all and ressuredted Ivy, which is now the result of her being evil and controlling the hexwing army. She then snuck out into the night past curfew, where mikey the greninja lives. She broke into his house and killed him (even though this was a theory of who killed Mikey the greninja?). She then frames a galaxy warrior and gets away with this. Appearance Ivy is a cat-like ringtail cat with purple hair with a swirl, along with her bandana, also a swirl and purple, like her fingerless gloves with holes on top, silvery-colored fur and eye color that changes when in emotion. Personality When Ivy was young, she was kind and caring to her subjects, but after her corruption and abuse, she is now implied as insane, ill-mannered, cruel, evil, sadistic, morbid, arrogant and sinister, wicked, and also demented warlord and queen. She usually likes killing people, she is in heat though (just kidding), hates confrontation, loves followers and being a leader of an evil organization. Relationships Mikey the Greninja Ever since she met the emperor, Mikey almost killed ivy with his water shuriken attack. Because of this, she killed him and framed the galaxy warriors. Emo Emo was her own father (an abusive one) and is now strong against him. Emo actually helped slush in the final battle. Knuckles ever since she freed him from wandering in dimensions until he dies, she married him and had 3 children who are a hybrid of a ringtail cat and an echidna. Shadow the Hedgehog Ivy was a major bully to him and his friends. She would always mock Them, torment them and snort at them. That was when they had enough and dissed ivy. The other fictional villains Ivy is a huge friend to them and though she was excited to take a break from being a villain to delivering mail (and also baby Panthera characters). She even helps them recover a lost baby seal who was swapped with a package. Powers & Abilites Ivy has the power to act like a Hexwing, bleed through her eyes, cast darkness and create storms. She also can cause tsunamis, waves and hurricanes with one slap of her tail in the water and sees in the dark perfectly. She also has the power of visions, changing eye color of emotions, long tongue and also flashing colors using her tail, snout and fur. She can also read minds of other villains, which was a rumor that she stopped from heroes, sense things under any circumstances, summon other hexwings using her war cry and also a powerful head bash and punching. She can also use her swords that she summons from the belt she wears (didn't think she would?) and she carries useful items as well, Ecspecially guns as well. She also has the power of arcane and jars of spirits she throws down on the ground and summons the evil counterparts of the spirits from characters she's stolen. Quotes "Hello, husky." "Well, you tend to be in a little pickle and you still bite back." "There is no reason to be hostile, greninja hero." "In fact, you should be proud." "My friends are moments away from inheriting the throne." "Attention, Hexwings! Capture the animals and destroy them!!" "Grahahahahaahhahahahahahah!!" "Well then. If anything is still alive, I'll come back and claim something that's mine." "Maybe I'll watch and give you a few pointers." "Before you go ahead and throw your lives away, answer this one question." "What makes you so special?" "I know you're awake, tiger." "Answer me, Now!" "You'll be fully attached, slush." "I'm so far to getting the information I need to repair my life." "Oh no, knuckles. It's just business. Ringtail business." "I love the feeling of flesh and blood on my body!" "Graaaaaaaaahhh!! Get off of me!!" "Hmhmhmhm." Trivia * People confuse Ivy with a cat, even though ringtail cats are not related. Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Bad Girls